Darkness Part Three
by roguefire28
Summary: The journey has taken them through hell and back, where will they go from here? Conclusion to Darkness.


**Part Three**

**Tristan smiled at them and disappeared in a bright light. After he was gone Emily stirred slowly. She tried to move but couldn't. Dean picked her up and they went back into the hotel room, closing the door behind them once everyone was inside. Dean sat down on the bed, holding Emily in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled. She didn't know what to say. He just kept saving her. Emily's eyes turned to John and there was this nonverbal agreement between them. Both knew each other's pain. She looked at Sarah and tears formed in her eyes. Emily managed to sit up and Dean let go of her. She sat leaning against the headboard and hugged her knees to her chest. Dean stood and paced around the room. Hours passed and she hadn't said a word. **

Sarah went to the girl and wordlessly drew her into a tight hug. She loved the girl as a younger sister and had spent countless hours tutoring her in every way she knew to teach a person. Sarah was weak and exhausted from her incredible display of power but she stayed by Emily's side despite the need to fall over and pass out.

**Emily rested her head against Sarah's chest but still remained silent. Dean sat next to her on the bed and lifted her head to look at him. "Emily," he whispered. Dean wiped away her tears. "Emily please say something." He was worried about her. She was still trembling. He sighed and lowered his head. Sam and John simply watched. **

Sarah brought her palm up to the girl's forehead and smoothed back her hair, lying back so that Emily was curled up against her with her head resting on her chest. Dean lay down on her other side and Sarah waited patiently for Emily to speak.

**Emily curled up close to Sarah, like a child curling up next to their mother. Dean sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "Please, Emily," he whispered. He sighed when she still didn't speak. **

**Emily took a deep breath. "D... d... don't... don't le.. let it come... come back,' she whispered. Her voice was so soft it was almost inaudible. "Do... don't let it come back." She shut her eyes tightly and her body shook as she sobbed in Sarah's arms.**

Sarah held her tight and rested her head on the top of Emily's. "He's not ever coming back, sweetie," she promised quietly. "He's dead."

"It's over, Emily," John said from the other bed. "You're going to be fine, I promise."

**Emily sat up slowly and looked at him. There was a look in his eyes that brought tears to Emily's. He smiled at her and she turned her head to the side. She had never had a father, not one that cared for her and she saw a look in John's eyes that looked like what she always imagined a father to be. She looked back at Sarah and remembered Alex. It was her fault. "I... sorr... sorry," she whispered. "Sh... should have... stronger." Emily's words didn't make much sense, they were jumbled and out of order. She closed her eyes but it didn't stop the tears from falling.**

Sarah let her cry, stopping Dean from speaking with a raised hand and a hard look. Sarah waited until Emily had cried herself out before speaking again. "None of this was your fault, Emily," she said firmly. "You have to remember everything I taught you. You can't let this hold you back. You have to be strong."

"Alex made a choice," Sam agreed from the other bed. "She did what she had to do. Don't blame yourself for her decision."

Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around Emily, effectively hugging both her and Sarah. Sarah watched as Sam came around to sit next to her and put a hand on Emily's shoulder. John watched the kids with pride in his eyes and the ghost of a smile on his weathered face.

**She looked down and shook her head. "Ma... make... make it go.. make it go away," she whispered. She looked down at her hands and all she saw was blood. Blood from Allison, and Alex and everyone else she hurt. "Make it go away," she whispered again. Emily curled up close to Dean and clenched her fist around his shirt. "Make it go away," she whispered.**

Sarah bit her lip and cast a look at Dean. In her eyes she asked him silently if erasing the pain as she had done before for Tristan was the right thing to do. She asked him silently if she should use her powers.

**Dean wrapped his arms around her and glanced over at Sarah. He shook his head slowly. "You're not strong enough," he whispered. "And she needs to get through this without intervention," he whispered. "It will make her stronger." Dean held her tight. "Shhh," he whispered to her. Dean closed his eyes and remembered being very young, rocking Sam to sleep when he was scared. "It will go away in time Emily," he whispered. He rocked her back and forth and closed his eyes. "And we're here for you, all of us are. We're your family. You hear that Emily," he said turning her head to look at him. "We're your family." Dean hugged her close and looked up at his father. A faint smile formed on his face as his eyes watered.**

Sarah leaned in to join the embrace that Dean had started and Sam put his arms around the girl as well. "You're safe and loved, Emily," he told her quietly. "We'll keep you safe together."

Despite Dean's warning Sarah allowed a bit of peace to flow from her heart to Emily's and imparted some confidence along with it.

John got up slowly from his bed and made his way over to the huddling group. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Sarah read in his eyes that he was making a leap off an emotional cliff. She released Emily and both his sons backed off as well, leaving Emily to stare at John. His face was kind, open, and caring as a father's should be. His lips pressed together and he nodded his head at her before opening his arms.

**Emily closed her eyes and clung to Dean. She felt a little better, it didn't hurt as much. Then everyone backed away and she sat looking at John. She studied the man's eyes, searching for an answer. A small smile appeared on her face. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "You'll... you'll... you'll take... take care... take care of me," she whispered. Her voice was so soft, only John could hear her.**

"Always," he promised, hugging the girl tight. "You're family."

**Emily's heart soared and she smiled at him. She leaned back and looked at Dean and the others. "Will... will he be... will he be all right?" she asked regarding Tristan. She worried so much about him. This was the first time since any of them met Tristan and Emily that she really showed that she cared for him, that she worried about him. The reason the demon could play the card that she cared more about Dean is because she showed so much emotion towards him. "Will... will they... they be okay?"**

Sarah sighed. "Tristan will come back to you and you can show him how much you love him. I'm sure that will make him the happiest angel in the world."

**"Alex?" She asked quietly. She looked Sarah in the eyes. "She saved me," she whispered remembering the night of the crash. "Angel," she whispered. She knew Alex was part demon and that she would never agree with Emily but to Emily, Alex was her angel far more than Tristan was. Tristan was, she wasn't really sure what Tristan was but Alex was her angel, her guardian.**

Sarah laughed, thinking of what her sister would say to that comparison. But her expression faded quickly. "I don't know, Emily," she said honestly. "Everything is up to Tristan now."

**Emily looked down then glanced back up at her. "She'll come back," she whispered. "She'll be okay. She's strong. Stronger than you think," she whispered. Emily smiled at Dean. "She'll come back for you like you came back to her." No one had ever mentioned Dean's possession to Emily. Most were afraid to mention it because it might scare her. It was one of the things she learned while the demon possessed her. She didn't seem to be frightened by it though.**

Sarah smiled and squeezed her hand, thrilled by her complete sentences and stronger spirit. Even if she lost Alex tonight, again, she would have gained a surrogate sister that she could love just as much. Sarah took comfort in the presence of those around her even as her heart worried about Alex. Dean met Emily's eyes with a brave smile that disagreed with the fear in his eyes. "I know. Alex is tough. If she hasn't died yet I don't know what can kill her."

**Emily studied Dean for a long time. "Why are you scared?" she asked quietly. She could feel the fear from all of them. Didn't they have the faith in Alex and Tristan that she did? "What... what are you afraid of? She'll be fine."**

John smiled. "It's complicated, Emily," he said gently. "But there is a chance that Alex is already gone and the only thing left is the demon."

Sarah nodded quietly. "I'm not scared. I've already lost her once. I'm ready for it."

Dean said nothing but the pain in his eyes was enough to speak volumes for him. He wasn't ready to let her go.

**"No," she said quickly, her voice calm and soothing. "No, no," she said shaking her head. "Why can't you see it? She'll be fine," she said looking at Dean. She moved closer to him and lifted his head to look at her. "She'll be fine," she whispered looking into the boy's broken hazel eyes. She smiled and looked at the rest of them. Didn't they see what she saw? Didn't they believe what she did? Why were they afraid?**

Sarah chose to believe in Emily's sudden surge of optimism and hope and Sam actually smiled. "We should all get some rest. Tristan will take care of it. Right now we need sleep. And showers. First dibs!" he yelled before Dean had the chance. Dean threw a pillow at his younger brother while Sam dashed for the bathroom door. Sarah laughed and hugged Emily.

**Emily smiled and looked at them. She never had a family. The only sibling she ever had died when she was six month old. Dean, Dean was her brother now. She waited till everyone had gotten off the bed. While Sam was in the shower Emily walked up to Dean and took his hand. She smiled at him and turned his head to look at her. "Don't be afraid Dean," she whispered. "Don't be afraid, it's not that fun," she said with a laugh.**

"I know," he said. "Thanks."

He pulled the girl into his arms in a tight hug and stared at the clock over her head, trying not to think about Alex and whether or not he would ever see her again.

**2**

The demon kept teleporting from place to place, appearing one instant and disappearing the next, in order to make a longer trail for the angel to have to follow should he decide that he wanted to. Its trail led all over the world, spattering blood on the ground each time it materialized before disappearing again. Eventually the toll of teleporting became too much for its human body's weakened state and it landed in woods that the human within it knew she had seen before. It materialized completely, one hand holding its stomach which was healing slowly but enough to where its blood wasn't rushing out of its body anymore. It leaned heavily against a tree and stared at the silver leaves as a full moon filtered light down through the branches. The full moon shocked a memory in the human that was buried deep within the body, a memory of her and Dean standing in this same spot. There had been a werewolf, and a cult, and a heated argument between her and Dean. There had been a cascade of emotion that had brought her to her knees. She knew this place.

The memory faded as the demon slid to the ground, leaves clinging to its skin as the blood that it was still losing leaked onto the ground to pool beneath it. It focused, drawing its energy into sealing the wound shut. The voice of the woman deep inside was small, a tiny whisper that was barely an agitation to the demon. Within the hour she would be smothered and the body would be his completely. Sooner than that if his work went uninterrupted and he could focus on crushing her.

If the angel came, he would be seeking to bring the girl back. If he appeared, it needed to be strong enough to stop him or escape again. The evil was finally in full control of the body that had controlled it for so long and the demon wanted nothing more than to kill the human spirit that had held it back for so long.

He knew the angel had no idea how to begin to fix what he had started, but the demon wasn't going to give him the chance to figure it out. The human would die, or the angel would die. Either way, the demon won.

**Tristan followed the traces of her that she left but was quickly growing exhausted. He worried for Emily and wanted to be there with her. He wanted to be there when she finally realized she was free, but he couldn't. He had an obligation to the rest of them. He had promised too many people that he would get Alex back or destroy the demon. Tristan searched frantically in his mind for the answer as he followed her trail. There had to be a way to get her back. Tristan just needed to discover what it was. He followed the trail until it ran dry and that was where he stopped. He recognized the spot from Dean's past. He saved her here once and now Tristan would be forced to do the same. He searched through the trees until he found her on the ground covered in blood. **

**He stood back a few feet away and watched her. He could sense the demon's presence was still strong inside her. He couldn't sense Alex at all. Tristan stood there in silence, knowing that the demon could sense him. He wanted to run to her side, to heal her wounds but that would only give the demon an advantage, an advantage that Tristan couldn't afford. He watched her from a distance. Tristan racked his brain for a solution, for a way to save her. He didn't want to destroy the girl he knew still lived somewhere inside that body. **

"You might as well leave," she hissed. "It's over. You've lost. I did want you asked. The demon in your girlfriend is gone. Now leave me be."

**"I can't do that I made promises," he said simply. "It does not suit an angel to break his promises." Tristan walked towards her slowly. "I haven't lost. You haven't killed her yet and you won't." Tristan's voice was strong and confident, even if he was not. He wasn't sure how to fight this thing. It was different than the demon in Emily. That was a case of possession. In this case it was a part of who Alex was. He couldn't take that from her now like she had before because it had taken over. If he removed it like before she would die and he couldn't do that. He would only take her life if she had no other choice. **

The demon sneered. "You act as though you really care what happens. Go back to your precious Emily. You unleashed me. And now the girl is as good as dead, so live with that. And leave me alone before this gets ugly."

**"I care about more than her. Emily is safe and now I have others to worry about," he snapped. Tristan walked over and kicked the demon, in Alex's fragile body. He kicked her stomach, rolling her onto her back. "You know very little of me if you think that I do not care what happens to her. Sam and Dean Winchester are my responsibility as is anyone involved in their life. You will not take this girl." His words were final. He had made the decision that he would not let the demon win. He would save Alex if he had to die trying. **

The demon smiled. Alex's hand came up, gripping Tristan's ankle while tendrils of electricity wound around her arm and down her wrist. They spread from her fingertips to his leg, jolting and shocking. The wound on her stomach and chest had nearly healed completely, the only serious wounds she had sustained from the fight. With every wound that sealed itself shut the demon grew stronger. She brought her legs up in a swirling kick that connected with his knees, driving him to the ground while her hand remained locked in place around his ankle.

"Then you'll die," the demon promised simply.

**Tristan winced slightly as the electricity pulsed through his leg. He looked down at her as her leg swung around and he fell to the ground. She spoke and he simply laughed. Then he disappeared completely. He waited until she rose before appearing behind her. "I wouldn't count on that," he said with a smile. Tristan smiled and his left arm wrapped around her neck. His other hand grabbed her right arm and pulled it back behind her. "She's stronger than you think. Give her an inch and she'll take a mile. Watch your step." Tristan closed his eyes. "You can hear me Alex, I know your still there, just give me a sign," he said silently in the depths of the girl's mind. **

The slightest of whispers echoed up from the depths of her soul, a faint breeze that otherwise would have gone unnoticed. A mental image passed as though sent unconsciously. What was left of Alex's soul was slowly being wrapped in a cocoon of darkness, spreading upward. The evil inside her was slowly smothering her and it was evident in the way the cocoon drifted upward every so often, coming closer and closer to swallowing her whole.

The demon dispersed into smoke, reappearing on the other side of the clearing. "Well then I'll be sure she doesn't get that mile."

**"Stay strong Alex you have to for Dean. Fight back from inside you know you're strong enough," he whispered. He watched the demon disappear and reappear on the other side. Tristan remained silent. His face was empty, void of any emotion. Emotions were a weakness here and though they gave Tristan great strength, showing them would get him killed. He stalked towards her and watched as the body of an angel slowly slipped into darkness. She was indeed an angel to someone. Dean needed her and that fact alone should help Alex regain some strength to fight. He couldn't do this alone, he needed her help as well. "Talking is worthless," he said simply, waiting for the demon to make a move. Tristan would not back down. Too many people depended on him now. He couldn't let them down.**

"Good point," the demon said from behind him. "Here's another one."

The demon shoved a switchblade in the soft flesh between his ribs, burying it to the hilt before yanking it out again. It was the first truly aggressive move that had been made, the first damaging one that invited open war. Until then, the demon had been subdued. He hadn't been operating at full force thanks to the will that Alex was struggling to impose on herself from within.

The demon reached out a hand, remembering his earlier promise. In the back of her mind, loud enough for Tristan to hear with clarity, Alex screamed for him to get out while he could. The demon's hand grabbed the angel's wrist, pulling his arm tightly enough behind his back to nearly snap the bone. Her other hand came around, snaking around his chest to clasp his throat and wrench his head backward so that it nearly touched her shoulder.

"Let's go on a vacation," the demon said gleefully.

Both the demon and the angel disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to reappear in a place where angels were most certainly not welcome. The ground they stood on was rocky, sandy, stained a hue of blood red while fissures in the ground belched forth steam. There was nothing surrounding them but dry, cracked ground and mountains in the distance. The sky above was crimson and split with occasional lightning. During the teleportation the demon had not loosed its grip on Tristan in the least, if nothing else it had tightened.

**Tristan took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes tightly as the blade penetrated through his skin. The searing pain was almost unbearable but as soon as the demon removed it the wound had healed itself. Fight Alex he thought to himself. Tristan was caught off guard when the demon took his arm and pulled his head back. He fought for a second against it until the two of them both disappeared. When he saw where the demon took him his heart stopped. He broke free of the girl's grasp and turned quickly to face her. "You think your tactics will frighten me?" He could feel it, the pain, the screams of the invisible faces around him. It was distracting him, weakening him. His heart reached out he wanted to help them, make the screams stop. **

**He knew however that these people were hear by choices they had made and no fault of his own. The only thing he had to worry about was Alex and getting her out of there as soon as possible. Tristan stood, trying to prepare himself for anything he demon might do, but it was obvious now that there were no boundaries. If Tristan wasn't already in hot water with the others he would bring her to his playing field but he couldn't risk that. That could put Alex in more danger. **

The demon laughed as it read Tristan's face. "That's right, you can't level the playing field. And just imagine, what will happen if the girl breaks free in here. Mortals don't belong in hell for a reason. Living ones anyway. How will you ever get out of this one without leaving her behind?"

It was apparent that Alex still had some cards to play. Again, the demon wasn't attacking although her body twitched as though it were trying. But what the demon had said was true. Already the cries of the damned and the howls of their keepers were coming closer to seek out the mortal and angel that had been dropped in their clutches. Pretty soon hell itself, including the land and its inhabitants, would rise up against him and Alex if she broke free. The only place a demon could truly be weakened was where they were not allowed, but the demon knew that Tristan couldn't do it. Instead of attacking he just listened to the sounds of his comrades getting closer and laughed.

**"I can, I choose not to for Alex's safety," he snapped quickly. Tristan tried his best to make the cries fade away. He stared into the girl's eyes and searched for Alex. It was the place Alex knew she was destined for but was terrified to be. "I won't let them keep you Alex," he said firmly. "This is not your place!" As if it were Tristan's choice or judgment where she went. He knew well how dangerous those words were but he needed her to fight, to stay strong until he came up with something. Getting in was much easier than getting out. Allison, he cried out in his mind. He knew Allison wouldn't dare show herself here though. Tristan remained rooted in his spot, partially unable to move, frozen with fear and pain, and partially waiting for a weakness in the demon.**

"All alone," the demon said happily. "How does it feel to be stripped of everything?"

Alex walked closer, faltered, and took another step. Her right hand began clenching and unclenching and a look of annoyance crossed her face. Within moments the spasming stopped and the demon began approaching again. A voice in his mind called for Tristan to spill blood, to weaken the physical body. He couldn't tell if it belonged to Alex or Allison, the voices were in harmony with each other. Again as the demon tried to propel her body forward Alex fought back, this time stronger than before.

The demon went down on one knee as though shoved down forcefully. It seemed as though it were fighting against an invisible anvil that had been dropped on its shoulders as he struggled to push her body back up. Alex raised her face and for the briefest of seconds her eyes flashed blue with more fire in them that there had ever been before. They shot back to black, however, as Alex struggled to keep herself on her knee.

"Get . . . .out," she told Tristan and it was her voice.

Alex didn't care if the demons took her as long as Emily had Tristan. It would be far easier for Tristan to escape with just himself than trying to find a place to bring a mortal out. Angels, as long as they weren't held by a demon, could leave at free will. Mortals had to find a gateway out, after getting past the keepers that guarded the gates so damned souls didn't try and escape. Dragging her along would prove to be his doom unless he held enough power inside himself to destroy everything they came up against.

Alex bowed her head again, staring at the floor as she fought to give Tristan time to escape.

**3**

**Tristan found a small smile forming on his lips as he watched the demon fight against Alex. She was still there. Still strong enough to fight this thing. He heard her screams, her pleas. Allison? He walked towards her as she fell to her knee. Tristan stood above her and when he saw her eyes flash blue he knew there was still hope. There was a part of him that wanted to listen to her command. He wanted to leave, to go back to Emily. She needed him and he wanted to be with her right now but he knew his place was here with Alex until he had her safe. "I'm not leaving without you Alex," he said softly. Tristan kicked her head back and grabbed the blade from her hand as she fell back. He knew that it was still Alex that he was kicking but he had to do it.**

**He stood straddling her then he dropped to his knees, holding her in place. Tristan looked down into her eyes. "I won't leave you in this place Alex, you still have a chance." With that he thrust the dagger into her side. He pulled it out quickly and thrust it into her other side. The key was many wounds in a short amount of time. She wouldn't have time to heal them all and it might give Alex just the time she needed to take her body back. As he slammed the dagger into the center of her chest he looked down into her eyes. "Fight Alex," he whispered. "Don't you leave him again."**

With each thrust of the dagger Alex jerked. Her eyes flashed to blue as blood spilled from her mouth, mingling with the cries of pain that issued forth. She reached a hand up as her eyes went black again to grab his shirt, but not in an aggressive manner. She clutched at the fabric as if trying to anchor herself to him, to keep from being thrown back down inside her own body.

Again a voice whispered to him, stronger than before, more commanding in its presence. This time he knew beyond a doubt that it was Allison, somehow with him in spirit, defying the rules and the odds to reach his side. "Don't stop. You're almost home."

**Tristan heard her cries and each one broke his heart. She grabbed his shirt and he stared into her eyes. He wasn't going to let her go. "I'm taking her with me Allison," he whispered. Tristan pulled the dagger from her chest and closed his eyes. He thrust it down one last time, into her heart. He could feel it pierce through her skin and sink through the vital life-giving organ. Tristan opened his eyes slowly. He was covered in her blood and he looked down at her. He only prayed she wouldn't die from this. He had brought her so close so she could fight back the demon. He worried that he might not be able to get her out. He closed his eyes slowly as a tear slid down his face and landed on hers. What had he become? For one family, for one girl he had become a killer. **

**Tristan pulled the knife out of her chest quickly and dropped it on the ground. Then he knelt next to her. He picked her up in his arms. He held her tightly, the blood that flowed from her wounds covered him. His pure appearance was now tainted in blood. He held her tight unable to move, unable to think. He prayed that had broken the demon enough for Alex to take over once more. Tristan held her close and began to heal her wounds. He couldn't leave her so close to death. He would never be able to get her out in the state she was in. Tristan felt his muscles ache and his vision blurred as he looked down at her. The heat, the pain. It was taking over him, weakening his very soul. "Alex please," he whispered.**

For a moment she fell still, completely still with no sign of heartbeat or breath. Deep inside herself Alex wrangled with the demon, even while she felt her body die. Her anger fueled her, her passion drove her, her love gave her strength. She shoved the demon back down farther than she had ever pushed it before, burying it in the strength of her heart and her will. She could still feel the power coursing through her spirit and a part of her knew that when she came out of the fire she would be even stronger than she had been before.

Her eyes flew open as her wounds stitched themselves shut at astonishing speed. Her lungs exploded with oxygen as her heart started back up with nobody bringing herself back but her own will.

When she opened her eyes again they were sapphire blue once again, the flames in them burning deeper and clearer than ever before. For one brief second, to display the power she had stolen from the demon and kept for herself, the yellow of lightning crackled in her eyes before blinking out.

The power she still harbored inside her came off her in waves that were no longer evil. Even so, her miraculous return to the living and her wounds closing up all at once left her slightly drained.

**Tristan looked down at her when he heard her breath. "Alex," he said in surprise as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Her wounds were gone and for that Tristan was thankful. Not only because she was stronger now, he could feel it, but because he wouldn't have to look at the reminders of what he had become anymore. "Alex?" He took a moment to search through her, to see if it was indeed Alex. But she opened her eyes and he saw it was her. She was stronger than ever. Tristan stood and helped her to her feet. She was alive, safe, strong. She was possibly strong enough to get out. He couldn't believe it. Tristan studied her at a loss for words. "Thank you," he whispered softly. She had given up a part of her soul to help him save Emily.**

**Tristan's voice was soft, almost broken. "Thank you," he whispered again. What she had given for Emily. He could sense what the others were thinking. She won her freedom from this place if at least just for now. "I swear I will never let that happen again," he said firmly. He wondered if she knew what had happened to Emily. Did she know Emily was safe? Did she know Dean was safe? Did she know she was safe? Tristan smiled faintly. He looked around for a moment and sighed. "Getting you out won't be as easy as getting in," he said with a small laugh. **

Alex looked at him, cocking her head to the side as though his words were filtering slowly through her mind. She could feel the power bubbling inside her, boiling in her veins and again it manifested by shooting tendrils of electricity through her sapphire eyes. She looked down at herself in amazement as she harnessed the power and lines of electrical webbing wound from her feet, up her legs, over her torso, down her arms and back up in a continual arc of electricity. Her entire body swarmed with the arcing lines, glowing a soft yellow as they gained power and charge. She held up one arm, watching the lines bounce back and forth before putting out a hand and letting the line loose. It blasted a hole in the ground at least three feet deep, sending red sand into the air.

She smiled as she looked back at Tristan. "I could get used to this."

**Tristan watched her in awe. He had never seen a mortal so powerful. She was half demon but she was still a mortal. He was astonished by her power and her control over it. It was amazing the discipline the girl had. He admired it greatly. Tristan smiled when he met her eyes. She sent the line of electricity through her arm and into the ground. When the sand cleared and he could see her again he smiled. He couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. "I might retract my last statement," he said with a laugh. "We have to get back though. Dean is worried."**

She nodded, shutting the electricity down with a single thought. "I agree. When you figure out how, we'll get started on that."

**Tristan laughed. "There's a gateway somewhere but forgive me if I don't know the floor plan for Hell," he said with a laugh. He looked around and sighed. "Can you get any information from it," he asked in reference to the demon. He knew the demon that inhabited her, that made up part of her would know where to go. "Maybe it knows," he said simply. Tristan paused and studied her. He was silent for several long minutes before speaking again. "You did good Alex," he said softly. "She'll know what you did for her. I'll make sure of that." It was only fair that Emily know who was truly responsible for saving her. **

Alex shook her head and shrugged. "All in a day's work. Don't worry about it. Besides, I came out of it with a goody bag."

She looked around at their surroundings with a mild frown. The demon inside her was in no mood to be helpful. They were on their own. She looked back at Tristan and then listened to the sounds of their enemies drawing dangerously close. This was Hell, after all, and no matter how powerful either one of them was they were overmatched and outnumbered.

"I've got two words for you," she said slowly. "Run away."

**4**

**"Run where," he said simply. Tristan sighed and closed his eyes. It was painful, more so to him than her because of his empathetic nature. He wanted to help these people. He wanted to make their pain go away like Sarah had done with him. He knew he couldn't though. The pain was taking its toll on his heart though. Angels were meant to be here for a reason. Maybe he hadn't fallen too far if he still felt the pain. He met her eyes and pleaded with her for some kind of idea. It was her turn to save him now. **

Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him along, sensing his distress. "Anywhere would be better than here at the moment!"

She didn't break her grip when tendrils of animated flame shot through the ground, reaching for both of them but the angel more so than her. She supposed that her half demonic nature was shielding her from the prying senses of Hell but Tristan on the other hand was a shining beacon of good in a place filled with nothing but evil. One of them gripped Tristan's foot, causing her to have to turn around when it began sucking some kind of energy from him. She could see a light leaving him, being pulled from his body and into the tendril that locked itself around his foot.

**Tristan ran with her as fast as he could. The screams invaded every part of his mind and his heart. It was unbearable. He vaguely heard her words as they took off. Then he felt something wrap around his foot. He fell to the ground, losing his grip on her hand. Searing pain shot from his leg all through his body. It started as just a burning from the flame wrapped around his leg. Then it became something else entirely. It was more painful than anything he had experienced. He felt himself getting weaker by the moment. The darkness of this place was taking over and he tried his best to fight it. He worked so hard to redeem himself for what he had done to Alex. He couldn't let Hell take him now. Tristan reached for her frantically but he could see nothing but shadow now.**

Alex stood over him and raised a hand, calling forth the electricity that boiled in her being. She shot a line from the palm of her hand, hitting the tendril wrapped around Tristan's foot dead on with unerring accuracy. The tendril released its hold and snapped back like a living thing, becoming more wary of going for another attack. As she reached down and grabbed the angel's arm she hit it again and again until it dispersed into smoke. "Come on!" she urged, yanking him to his feet. For once in her life she was wishing for less offensive powers and for the emotion calming psychic powers of her baby sister. She half held Tristan up with her increased strength all the while wishing fervently for a place to hide. She caught Tristan as he stumbled, pulling him back up and into her arms.

She felt her body begin to disperse as it turned into a dark cloud of inky black, taking Tristan with her. She reappeared in a rocky red outcropping somewhere up in the mountains that she had spotted earlier. It was quiet here, with nothing more than the wind whistling past the ledges and outcroppings. She couldn't sense the presence of the damned here, or demons for that matter, and she figured they were safe for a little while. "Tristan," she asked in concern. "You still with me?"

**Tristan was fading quickly into darkness. He felt his body being lifted and he ran with her as best he could, stumbling several times. This was not what he had expected. He had been so worried about Alex getting out he didn't think he'd have any problem with it. Tristan's breathing was shallow when they stopped and his heart had faded greatly. It as times like these that it was a good thing he had already died. Tristan opened his eyes slowly and the began to focus on Alex's face. "A.. Al'x," he whispered. With that Tristan dropped to the ground.**

Alex reached out quickly, catching his frame as he fell before his head could have a quick and brutal meeting with the ground. She dragged him under the shelter of a rocky ledge, using her demonic half to shield them from anybody seeking him out. She searched the sky, seeking any means of help. She wouldn't be able to carry him out effectively. "Allison!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help him!"

She waited a few seconds, her breath coming in quick, hard gasps as the heat of Hell began to take its toll on her mortal body. Although her soul carried a piece of darkness, her body was just as vulnerable in Hell as any other mortal's. Sweat dripped from her brow as the skin on her arms slowly began to blister. She looked down quickly as a soft glow enveloped Tristan. Allison had answered her call. A ghostly hand brushed Tristan's brow, as if pushing back the invading voices. The glow faded and Allison left once again, leaving Alex to sit there, skin blistering, while she held Tristan's torso over her legs, cradling his head in the crook of her arm with her other arm wrapped protectively around his torso. "Anytime you want to wake up would be great," she muttered, not sure how much longer she would be able to shield them, or keep her mortal body in good enough condition to use her demonic powers. Pretty soon she would be in the same condition as Tristan, although since Allison had done something to him she was pretty sure that he would be a lot more helpful when he woke up.

Tristan heard their cries slowly cease. He opened his eyes and saw Allison above him. A small smile formed on his face. He was constantly amazed at the power she had. She was still so young yet she understood so much more that Tristan did. Allison's face faded away and he felt his strength slowly return. Tristan looked over at Allison's double and smiled. "Sorry," he said with a small laugh. He sat up slowly and looked over at her. Her temperature was rising rapidly. "We gotta get you out of here," he whispered tucking her hair behind her ear. "How are you holding up?" He knew she wasn't doing well and that worried him. He didn't know how much longer they'd be here or how much longer she could last.

Alex nodded, pointedly not looking at her blistered arms. "Peachy keen. Although I could seriously go for a Coke." She made a face at their surroundings, not even sure where to begin to find the way out. Her eyes met Tristan's and she quickly looked away, not wanting to show even the slightest bit of weakness. They were in real trouble, her more than him, and she didn't want to cave when he most needed her to help him. She got to her feet with difficulty, feeling her legs turning raw underneath the leather that she wore. "I should have stopped at the Visitor Center and bought a map, huh?"

**Tristan stood with her and sighed. He watched her as her skin blistered. He sighed and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. At least he could lower her body temperature a little to help her. He held her close, as Dean might have done at one point. This was different though, Tristan closed his eyes and her body temperature slowly lowered. He didn't lower it too dramatically because she could go into shock like that. "They have maps?" He said with a laugh. "Well shit. We should have picked one up... and one of those neat golf carts to take a tour." Tristan laughed; glad to see her sarcastic personality back. "We'll figure something out Alex," he said softly.**

"I have a question," she piped up, completely upbeat for somebody who could possibly die in Hell. "Do we even know what these gate thingies look like? I mean, are they blue and swirly? All flamy? Pink with purple polka dots?"

**"Hmm," Tristan thought for a moment. "Well from what I've heard about Satan he really does go for the polka dotted look," Tristan said with a laugh. "But I don't know about purple, he's more of a fan of pink." Tristan laughed and sighed. "You'll know them when you see them. They pretty much have a sign on them saying. 'Now leaving Hell, come back soon.' I just have no idea how far we are from them." Tristan looked down at her for a moment. "Alex," he said softly. "Are you all right?"**

"Hmm?" she asked, completely distracted. "Yeah, sure. I'm good. Why do you ask? Nevermind, it doesn't matter. We should start looking for that gate, or at least the golf cart." Her words came out in one breath that showed she wasn't really thinking about the answers she was giving. She started off, picking her way through the outcroppings with more ease than a mortal should have had getting through there. This time she didn't even wince when her hands touched a jutting boulder to help her keep her balance, even though the skin on her palms blistered badly from the contact. "Are you coming, or what?"

**Tristan followed her slowly and stopped her. Something wasn't right. He was worried. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face her. "Alex what's going on," he asked looking her over suspiciously. "You're different." He looked down at her hand and the burns on her arms slowly faded as he lowered her temperature once more. "What's going on?" **

She turned her head to the side to regard him with knitted eyebrows as she stuck her tongue between the side of her teeth and raised an eyebrow. "Well nothing's going on, because we're not going anywhere. You know walking would be helpful if we want to get out of here." For the first time in their relationship she didn't pull her arm back as if his touch would bite her. It shook a little beneath his touch, as if she wanted to pull it back but wasn't. She studied him as if trying to unlock the secrets of the universe in his face. Or if maybe he was a secret of the universe, or the grand prize code on the back of a cereal box. Then she sighed and appeared bored. "You know this standing here thing is fun, but so is the walking thing."

**Tristan looked at her confused. Something was wrong. He could feel it but he didn't know what it was. "Alex," he said sternly. "What's going on? You're acting strange... for you." He studied her. "What the hell are you on? Tell me what the fuck is going on or I'll leave your ass here." Tristan knew he could leave any time he wanted. The only reason he was doing this the hard way was to save Alex but something was different. "So talk." He looked down at her arm which was still in his grasp. Normally she'd have pulled away by now, or attacked him. "You're not going anywhere until I get an explanation."**

"I am talking," she said in exasperation, impatience finally beginning to show through. She pulled her arm away. "You're not listening. I'm saying we need to go, now, right this minute, pronto, and you're stalling."

She scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest before walking away again, this time picking her way down the mountain with the speed of someone who already knew the way. There was no faltering or hesitating, no stopping to get her bearings, nothing that showed she didn't have any clue where she was.

"Go ahead and leave!" she yelled over her shoulder. "I can find my own way out, thank you very much."

**5**

**"You're different," he shouted. Then he saw her walk off on her own. He studied her movements from his position. It was as if she knew exactly how to get there. As if she had been here for years and seen ever inch of his never-ending place. Tristan finally realized what it was. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well shit," he muttered to himself with a sigh. Tristan ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Hitchhiking's illegal you know," he said simply. "And I'm sure Alex doesn't appreciate it." Alex forced the demon down, why couldn't she take care of this?**

Alex turned back around with a smile and wrenched her arm free. She stumbled back a few steps, the hitchhiking damned soul obviously not use to the power that was in the body it had borrowed. "Damn. I was hoping we could just leave and I could go on my merry way. Win-win situation you know? You get the girl out, I get out of here, you get out of here. Why do you angels have to be so damn good?" It almost sounded like a whine as she stood there with her hands on her hips and a look of petulance across her face, almost like a teenager would when their mother told them they couldn't stay out past eleven.

**"Oh please," he said rolling his eyes. "Do you have any idea what you're dealing with in there?" He sighed and backhanded her for the back talk. "You'll take us to the gate," he said simply. "And that's as far as you will get." Tristan's tone was final. He would not compromise on that. The soul knew the way. He would use that to his advantage. "You will take us to the gate and when we get there you'll leave her. And believe me I'll know," he snapped. "You'll leave her body and be happy with your brush with freedom." Tristan glared into Alex's eyes. His eyes alone could have killed.**

Alex stumbled back from the blow before looking back at him. There wasn't anger on her face, or even hostility. Her face was a mask of shock, pain, and fear. She kept backpedaling away from him. "I'm not hurting her! She's just weak, from the damn demon in here. It took a lot out, ya know? I'll get out of her when I'm back where I belong. Now leave me alone! I didn't do nothin to you!" The soul turned Alex's body around and ran off, sprinting across the ground with demon enhanced speed.

**Tristan rolled his eyes and sighed. He disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of Alex. "I'm not in the mood for games. I'm telling you as far as I can get you. I break you out of here and I lose any chance I have of getting back. More so than that I've damned Alex forever," he snapped. There was so much anger in his voice. "I didn't not risk her life and mine for that to happen. So you WILL take us to the gate but that is as far as I can get you. You leave her there and enjoy your brush with freedom. It's your own fault your here so do NOT take it out on Alex!"**

Alex bumped into him and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. "I'm not letting you take this from me," she said hotly. "You can't do nothin about it! I'm just a kid. I don't belong here. So you go away, and I'll take her out of here and you won't get in no trouble!" With that the soul focused Alex's power, causing her to phase from his sight and somewhere else. For some reason the soul wasn't using her powers to attack him, or even try and hurt him in the least. It was running away.

**Tristan sighed and rolled his eyes. He appeared in front of her once more and sighed. "Why wouldn't you belong here?" He sighed and heard fear in the voice. He was going to let it get its piece. "What's your name," he asked. Tristan was exhausted and he could hear the cries creeping back to him. He didn't have much time. "I wish I could get you out of here but I cannot risk Alex's fate like that. I'm sorry. You better have a damn good reason not to be here. Please, you have to understand. You don't know what I've done to get her this far. I can't lose her now. Please understand that." Tristan tried to remain calm but he was angry. Alex used most of her energy to fight back that demon only to have this soul take her body. It wasn't fair to her. **

Again Allison's hand brushed him, pushing back the voices for a longer period of time. It was apparent that somehow her spirit was following him, staying with him to see him through. The soul in Alex's body backed away from him again. "No," it said petulantly. "I'm not telling you nothing! You're just gonna make me leave anyway. And if you make me go, I won't show you the way. Your choice, Mr. Good Guy. I may not be evil, at least I don't think I am, but I can play games too." The soul raised up Alex's arm as it had seen her do to shoot off the lightning. Nothing appeared and the arm shook as if rattling a broken toy. Alex's face scowled at her arm then back at Tristan. "Huh. I think she's broken."

**Tristan sighed and silently thanked Allison for her help. He rolled his eyes. "If you tell me I'll do what I can," he said simply. "I'm making no promises but please, tell me your name. How old were you? Please," he said again. "I doubt that you are evil but you have to understand that this girl has fought hell to save the people she loves and for that I can't let her soul be banished here because you decided to try an escape." He sighed and lowered his head. "Please, I'll do what I can but I'm not the one who makes the choices." He knew there were very rare cases when a soul might get trapped here. But ultimately he had no say in it. "All I can do is try my best but you have to let her go if I can't get you out." **

Alex shook her head, moving backwards again, anger replacing fright on her features. The soul was getting mad now at the setbacks it was facing. More than anything it wanted out and nothing was going to stop it from accomplishing that. "I'm Taylor, sixteen, from New York. I killed a man, that's why I'm here. It's none of your business! I don't wanna remember it now LEAVE ME ALONE!" True to the emotional phases of a sixteen year old girl, Taylor lost it and the electricity shot from Alex's hands, going wide and missing Tristan completely but throwing up cloudfuls of red sand that temporarily blocked her exit from his sight.

**"Be careful with that!" He shouted at her. "Alex isn't a toy. If you tell me what happened then maybe I can help you. Taylor I'm not condemning you," he said simply. "I'm just trying to find out if I can help you. If you want to get out of here you're going to have to give me a reason to help you. Keeping Alex like this isn't a very good reason. Now please, let me help you and maybe we can fix this. But I can not let you keep her. She's not a tool to be used at your discretion." Tristan sighed and tried to calm the girl down. "Please, Alex has people waiting for her. She has a sister, a," Tristan paused. He wasn't really sure what title to give Dean. "She has people that need her. Tell me you don't think holding her for ransom is helping to prove that you don't belong here. It's not. Now if you tell me what happened, give me a chance to help maybe I can get you out of here." Tristan sighed. He grew weary of the arguments and just wanted to get Alex out to safety and back to the others. He wanted to see Emily again. **

"I told you what happened," the girl said, over her shoulder. Despite her angry tone there was an inflection in her tone that spoke of pain. "I killed a man. You're the one that wants to make this difficult. I don't wanna hurt nobody but I will if you don't let me walk away this time. I'll do whatever it takes to get out of here, so maybe you should stop trying to be so scary and back off. You're justa lot of talk anyway."

"Tristan," Allison's voice was in his head again. "You can't reason with the damned. Most of them don't remember why they're here in the first place. All she remembers is that she killed a man. You can't save everybody." Allison's voice faded as her grip on his location faded again.

**"Damn it Allison," he shouted to the air. "How the hell am I supposed to get her back then? I'm not going to put her through what I did before! I won't!" Anger took hold of Tristan and he grabbed Alex's arm, refusing to let go. "I'm not going to toy with you any longer kid. If I have to use force I will. But as you can probably tell," he began as his hand began to glow like it had before, burning Alex's arm, "I'm not really in the mood!" Tristan had never spoken with anger so strongly in his life. It was something that frightened even him. **

The girl struggled, more fear than anger, pulling the opposite way that he was hauling her. In the distance a crackle of red energy was visible, still about two miles off, but glowing dimly against the backdrop of the mountains. Taylor used Alex's eyes to look at it and being so close to her destination set her off again. Her hands and arms lit up with electricity that shocked Tristan enough to throw him to the ground. "Sorry!" she said sincerely as she collected her wits and phased out.

**Tristan sighed and rolled his eyes. This was quickly growing tiresome. All he wanted to do was get her back and see Emily. His heart longed so badly to see her. He sighed and tried to find her position. After a few minutes of concentration he found her and appeared in front of her. Tristan backhanded her, knowing that Alex would be able to handle it. "I am not in the mood for your pathetic teenage hormones," he shouted at her, holding her by her throat. "Damn it Alex, a little help would be nice," he snapped. He knew she should be strong enough to force this out of her. "It's as though you don't want to get out of here to see Dean." Tristan sighed and shook his head. "You have no choice in this. You leave Alex now or I will force you out." **

**Tristan wasn't really sure how he was going to do that but his anger was getting the best of him. His patience was running thin and this girl was getting on his nerves. **

The girl kicked her feet in a mild attempt at struggling. "She's not awake in here. She'd probably help you if she was awake."

**_Great_** **he thought as he rolled his eyes. "Let her go, get the hell out of her and go back to where you belong. You don't want to be here you should have thought about that before you killed someone," he shouted. "Alex gave her life for her friends, now LET HER GO!" Tristan's voice was strong and angry. He couldn't stand this anymore. He was so close to being able to see Emily again and he wasn't going to let this child ruin it. **

Taylor lost it. Her pain and anger broke free. "He killed my sister! He killed her and now I'm here! He killed her! He killed her! He killed her!" Electricity shot from her hands as she lost control of her emotions again. She kept repeating the same sentence over and over again, as if they were now the only words that she knew. As she fell to the ground she seemed to be lost to him completely, as if she was no longer aware of his presence at all.

**Tristan stopped and let go of her almost instantly. He understood a need for revenge. He understood it because he felt it unlike his kind. He felt for her even though what she did was wrong. Tristan watched her fall to the ground. He knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her. He rocked her back and forth as he did with Emily several times before. His heart broke at the memory of Emily. He sighed and lifted her head to look at him. "Taylor," he said softly. "I understand. I understand a need for revenge," he whispered. "Believe me I do but," he sighed. "Whether or not I think you should be here doesn't matter. Can't you understand that? I know you want to get free. I understand that. But I can't let you risk her soul like this." Tristan sighed. His voice was calm, soothing. He watched her for so long. They needed Alex. Emily needed Alex more than him and he knew that. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. Then he stood and took her wrist, lifting her to her feet. "You'll let her go when you're out of here?" **

The girl looked up at him in confusion. "Revenge? It wasn't revenge. It was self defense." There was pain in her eyes, in Alex's sapphire blue eyes, as she looked at him. "Why wouldn't I let her go?"

**"I just want to be sure, it's my soul on the line now," he said simply. Alex had no control. She wasn't able to fight back. If anything happened to either of them it would be to Tristan. His hand trembled as it held her wrist. The trouble he would get in for this was unimaginable. "Come, where's this gate," he asked quickly. Tristan looked at Alex with fear in his eyes. "We don't have a lot of time. Alex can't stay here much longer." **

The girl reversed his grip on her wrist to enfold his hand in her own. She phased out with him in tow, reappearing in front of a towering red portal that swirled on the mountainside. Behind them were three guards, shadow demons, that were sleeping soundly on the dirt floor, obviously shirking their duties. Taylor used Alex's body to beam a grateful smile in Tristan's direction, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek quickly. "You did the right thing. They'll understand that. Thank you!" A tiny cloud of smoke disappeared from Alex's chest and zooming through the portal without hesitation. With the human body cloaking it Taylor spirit had gotten close enough to the portal to pass through safely without being detected. As soon as the smoke left her body, Alex collapsed as all of the burns and blisters that Taylor's spirit had been warding off with her limited energy resurfaced. True to the spirit word's the fight with the demon, rescuing Tristan, phasing and using her electricity had taken so much out of her that she had been unable to stay conscious, making it easy for Taylor to take over.

**Tristan's heart broke as he saw her walk towards him. "You earned it," he said simply. A small smile formed on his face and a tear fell down his cheek. He looked down at Alex and held her tight. "Get out of here before anyone finds you," he said to the girl. "Goodbye Taylor," he said looking up at her. Tristan pulled Alex close, hoping she would wake up soon. She needed rest, he knew that but he needed her to wake up. As soon as she was awake and he knew she was safe he would take her back to the others. He knew they didn't think she'd come back alive. **

**6**

A brilliantly blinding light filled the clearing of the woods where Alex had first been reunited with the humanity within her all that time ago. Before Taylor could depart the form of Allison appeared in front of Tristan, followed by a trio of beings that seemed to step out of thin air. The first was an old woman and even with graying hair she was beautiful in her posture and stance that commanded attention and respect. The second was a middle aged man, in his thirties, whose very bearing radiated wisdom. The third was a small boy, tiny in stature and appearing no older than six years old. The age in his eyes spoke of years far beyond that, however.

In his arms, Alex still did not stir, completely worn out from her soul to her body by the battle she had waged that defied all odds of ever winning. Allison smiled at all three of them, Tristan, Alex, and Taylor as she came to put a hand on his shoulder. The old woman stepped forward and even Taylor could tell that she represented Past. The middle aged man came forward, representing Present, and finally the young boy with the title Future. Of the angels in Heaven above, these three controlled fates, controlled destiny, life and death, and represented the beginning, middle, and end of the journey of life.

Allison stepped back to give them their deserved room and as one they stared at Tristan.

**Tristan saw the figures approach and he was gripped with nothing but the purest fear. It was fear for his soul, Taylor's and Alex's. He held Alex close to him in a protective manner. He watched them in silent fearful reverence as they approached. "I did nothing wrong," he said in a shaky but strong voice. "I did what I had to." He trembled as he held Alex. Tristan's eyes moved to Allison. She had told him once that she wouldn't let them take him away from Emily. "Tell her I love her Allison," he said softly. He** **thought his fate was sealed. "Keep them safe for me."**

"Silence," the young boy commanded. "You think you can tell me what your future is?"

**Tristan jumped at the sound of the tiny voice. He lowered his head as if bowing. "No," he said simply. Tristan slowly released his steady hold on Alex, ready for them to take her from him. Tristan closed his eyes and waited to hear his punishment. **

"Good," the boy said, with the smallest of twinkles in his eyes. "I'd call you an upstart if you did."

"Do not assume that you know our mind, Tristan," Past told him. "You need not release the girl."

"Your actions over the last few weeks have admittedly been puzzling," Present spoke up. "First becoming more involved than you should have, falling in love with the girl, becoming vulnerable to the ancient blood feud, nearly killing the girl you now hold, dancing back and forth across the line of good and evil, and finally, freeing a soul from hell." The man listed off the things that Tristan had done over the last few weeks on his fingers, as if reading off bad grades on a report card.

**Tristan raised his head slowly at their words, but mostly the words of Past. He looked down at Alex then back up at them with a puzzled look on his face. Present listed off his deeds. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he described what Tristan had done to Alex in the hotel as becoming vulnerable to the blood feud; it was so much more than that. Tristan listened in silence and when he mentioned Taylor Tristan looked to her. He was sorry he brought her into this. Then he turned his gaze back to the others. "Yes," he said softly, nodding his head in affirmation.**

"We have been watching you although the cloaking of one of your allies in particular prevented us from seeing all of it," Future said, in a disappointed tone. He looked at Allison, who couldn't help but smirk. "As for the soul you released . . . "

Past took up the young boy's words. "You did the right thing. There was error somewhere that put Taylor down where she did not belong. In her past her sister was killed by her drunken father and in self defense, Taylor shot him. However not before he managed to take her life as well. She will go with us when this is over."

"As for your actions with the half demon, we understand what transpired. They are forgiven," Present told him somberly.

**Tristan's confusion only strengthened. What was happening? They were letting her stay. He looked at Taylor and couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his face. "Alex," he said quickly. She wasn't just a half demon. They were forgiven? That easily? It didn't make sense. He looked at them in confusion, then to Allison to see if he could get any insight from her. Tristan's gaze moved back to the others though. He studied them for a moment, still holding Alex's unconscious body in his arms. "I... I don't understand," he whispered. **

A smile crossed Present's face. "Tristan, we are telling you that while you lived in the moment, in the lives of mortals, your actions were ultimately guided by the greater good. When you thought you were doing nothing but wrong and falling from grace, you were in fact doing everything right."

"We understand that your fellow angel made you a promise," Future said. "And she did speak up for you. She has crossed many lines of her own in staying by your side through all of this, including following you to Hell."

"We come to you with an offer, a reward if you will, for all of your service from the day you first became an angel until now," Past said quietly. "We offer you mortality."

**Tristan sat there listening to their words. He was speechless. What could he say? None of this was making sense. The boy spoke of Allison and Tristan smiled. Then the final words came. Mortality. Tristan stood quickly, dropping Alex as he did. He hadn't even noticed. Mortality? He didn't know what to think except of Emily. Emily, he could stay with her. All he could think of at that moment was her.**

Future raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Alex before looking back up at Tristan. "You have saved many important people in one fell swoop. Both demon hunters who will go on to save many more lives and do much good in the world. Both of the psychics, whose combined powers can alter the world for the better. The father, whom you managed to give back another child and heal many hearts in the process. And lastly, the half demon, whose brush with darkness could have meant the end of everything had you not stopped it with exemplary bravery, commitment, and concern. And in the end, you freed a soul that belonged somewhere else, for the good that she attempted to do in the world."

Both Past and Present nodded. "If it is your wish to stay with Emily and bring her back more fully than you ever could as just her angel, then we will grant it."

"If it is your wish to return home with us now, then that too will be granted," Present said. "The choice is yours."

**Tristan looked down for a moment. If he gave it up he could stay with Emily. He had wanted that for so long. However he wouldn't be able to protect her. What was the point if he couldn't keep her safe? He looked up at them. "How will I protect her?" he whispered. That was the only thing keeping him from saying yes. He would give it all up in a heartbeat if he could stay with her and keep her safe.**

Allison stepped forward and took his hands, drawing him to her. "You will keep your powers. You will keep what you can already do, for the simple reason that evil never sleeps. The people you entangled yourself with, Emily, Dean, Sam, Sarah, Alex, and John, still need a hand to guide and protect. Your powers may some day be needed again to save Emily, or one of the others. So they are yours. Your heart will beat, your blood will run, and a wound that would harm a mortal will harm you. You will share their emotions, their lives, their weaknesses and strengths, and you will still serve the greater good by keeping the warriors we have on our side safe."

**Tristan listened to her words and his eyes watered. He couldn't explain what he was feeling but he knew it already happened. They knew what he would choose. It had already begun, he could feel it. A swell of emotions he never felt before. He looked into Allison's eyes and smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He didn't know what to think, what to say. He looked at the others and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. Tristan looked down at Alex. He picked her up and looked at the others. "We should get back to them," he said looking at Allison. Alex still wasn't awake but he knew she'd be safe. **

Taylor nodded to him, her ghostly face somehow mysteriously flushed with joy. "Thank you, Tristan. I get to be with my sister now. Thank you for trusting me . . . .and putting up with me."

"Go and enjoy your new life, Tristan," Present said.

"The future still holds yet more adventure to come," Future said mischievously. "And I can't wait to give it to you."

"Go," Past said. "And know that you have done well and you deserve this."

"Come on," Allison said excitedly. "I know a girl who can't wait to see you."

**He smiled at Taylor. "You should be, I can't stand teenagers," he said with a laugh. Tristan walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "She's probably been waiting for you too long Taylor," he said with a smile. He held Alex in his arms as he turned to the others and Allison. "Thank you," he said softly. Then he looked at Allison and smiled. "And a boy that can't wait to see her," he said looking down at Alex.**

The figures receded back to where they had come from with Taylor in tow, on her way to rejoin her sister after so long a time apart. Allison smiled at Tristan with an "I told you so" grin and put her hand on his arm, taking them back to the motel room in a swirl of lights.

**7**

Sarah jumped off the bed, practically knocking Sam over, as the swirl of bright lights materialized in the room. Her eyes grew wide as her older sister came into view first, radiantly beautiful in white leather armor and gauntlets, her flame red hair highlighted in the dim light of the motel room and bright sapphire eyes cheerful and compassionate. Before Sarah could open her mouth to speak Tristan followed, materializing from the swirl of lights her sister had brought with her. In his arms was Alex, looking the worse for wear but not as bad as some of the times that her sister had seen her. Alex was such a sharp contrast in her black leather to her twin that it was obvious to tell which one was the side of the yin and yang between the two of them.

"Alex . . .," Sarah murmured, for a moment forgetting about everyone else in the room.

From the bed across from her Dean jumped to his feet as well, jaw tight with concern, and fear in his eyes. From this angle it was impossible to tell whether or not she was still breathing and the tension that knifed through the room from the moment of uncertainty was palpable.

**Tristan finally materialized in the room and found Sarah standing in front of him. He looked at everyone, his eyes lingering on Emily as she jumped to her feet. He smiled and looked down at Alex. She looked awful but she would be all right with some rest. Tristan looked over at Dean. He could see the worry, the fear. He knew Sarah would be able to sense Alex's life but Dean didn't have that advantage. "She needs rest," he said simply. "She'll live," he said with a smile. Tristan himself didn't look all that great and he wondered if Sarah could sense what transpired in the woods, what Tristan was, or in this case what he wasn't. **

Sarah was drawn from the shock of sensing her sister's life-force and from the shock that her sister was alive at all, by the difference that she felt in Tristan's energy. She stopped, stepping closer and then back again, studying him intently. Her mind focused on him, digging within his soul, and she came back even more shocked than she started out. She raised her eyes to meet his and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, just for him and his good fortune.

**Emily saw Allison materialize and for a moment she jumped in fear. She finally realized who it was and she sat up straight on the bed. When Tristan appeared she stood quickly. She looked at him with worry in her eyes but when he smiled at her she smiled. The exchange was almost identical to the small smiles they exchanged in the hotel room when they first met, except for all the people and Alex in Tristan's arms. He looked to Dean and Emily's eyes followed. He was scared. Emily hadn't seen fear in his eyes like that in Dean's eyes since the night of the crash. She watched Sarah with confusion. Why was she looking at Tristan like that? Emily slowly walked up to stand next to Sarah. She turned to her and cocked her head to the side. **

Sam bounded to his feet, not sure where to look first, who to speak to first, or what to even say at all. Allison stood off to the side, near John, quietly and watched her friends and family, the people that she had given so much of herself to protect, even technically dying for. The smile on Sarah's face was enough to make it all worth it for her and the smile that spread across her own was one of nothing but pure love.

Sam opened his mouth and closed it again, searching for words, for logic, for his brain to begin operating again. Fortunately, his brother was not at such an intellectual disadvantage.

"What happened?" Dean demanded. "Where did you go? What are you doing here Allison? Is this over?"

**Tristan looked over at Dean and sighed. He lowered his gaze for a moment. "That's a long story," he said softly. There were still small blisters on Alex's arms from the heat. "Allison brought us back." He sighed and looked everyone over before returning his gaze to Dean for a moment. Then his gaze moved once more and stopped on John. "It's over," he said simply. Tristan turned and carried Alex over to Dean. He handed her gently over to Dean and turned back to Sarah only to see Emily standing next to her.**

**Emily's gaze turned back to Tristan as he handed Alex's unconscious body to Dean and he set her on the bed. Emily looked from Tristan to Sarah and back to Tristan. She wasn't sure at all what to do at the moment. How did she respond to something like this? She looked at Sarah and then at Sam, who stood on the other side of Sarah. Then she looked back at Tristan. Emily bit her lower lip and she walked up to Tristan. Emily looked up at him for a brief moment before she pulled him to her and kissed him. Tristan eyes widened and when they finally and reluctantly parted from each other he looked down at her in confusion. He couldn't fight the smile that formed though as he watched her normally pale complexion turn bright red. "What have you been teaching her Sarah?"**

Sarah wrapped her arms around Sam and smiled innocently. "Absolutely nothing."

**Tristan smiled and laughed. He shook his head at Sarah. He looked down at Emily and tucked her hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered to her. Tristan backed away for a moment and looked down into her big brown eyes. He smiled and held her tight once more. He didn't even know what to say to her. Just holding her was reward enough and he knew his choice was worth it. He couldn't even imagine not ever being able to hold her, touch her again. **

**John breathed a sigh of relief at Tristan's words, about the journey and about Alex. He looked at his son and the relief in his eyes. Then John turned his glance to Allison standing next to him. "You took care of my girls huh," he said with a smile. His girls, just like his boys. He looked at everyone in the room, Sam and Sarah, Emily, Dean and Alex, even Tristan. They were all his kids now. Dean had longed for so many years about having his family back together again and finally, finally he could have that. John looked over Allison and smiled. "Thank you."**

Dean held Alex in his arms on the bed, the first time he had really been able to get this close to her since all of this started. His love for her had not diminished in the slightest and even now, after everything that had transpired, he realized that absence had most definitely made the heart grow fonder. Looking at her, at the slow rise and fall of her chest beneath the leather corset style top, he was overwhelmed with emotion. He bent down, brushing his lips against her forehead.

She stirred slightly, wrapping a hand around his own and squeezing it gently. As her eyes fluttered open, barely in focus, she reached a hand up to his face. He bent down low, his forehead resting against hers, and in their close proximity he heard her whisper "I love you". Before he could really reply to her she faded out again, exhaustion overwhelming her body. He smiled at her, whispering the same in her ear, before laying her down gently on the bed.

Allison turned to John and rested a white gauntled hand on his shoulder, her very presence one nothing short of heavenly. "I did my job. They're my girls too, and my boys now I guess. I've been assigned to them for now, and even now that this is all over, I'll still be watching. It's good to see that something came from all of this. Your heart is open now, John. Let it stay that way. Don't ever let it close again."

Her gaze, so like Alex's, was piercing and penetrated so much further than just visually. It was if she was peering into his heart, the way that Sarah often seemed to do, and what she found there made her smile.

**John glanced over at Allison when she spoke. He smiled and nodded, his eyes watering up. He looked at Dean with Alex then at Sam holding Sarah. All he could hope for was that Mary was proud of her boys. The way they loved, not just Alex and Sarah but each other, and the way Dean so quickly accepted Emily. The way he took care of her. John was so proud of his son. He knew he wouldn't be able to say that. The words 'I'm proud of you son,' have been tainted in Dean's mind into something horrible. But John was indeed proud of his son. He looked over at the way Tristan stood holding Emily. "What's going to happen with them," he asked Allison softly. He knew what Tristan was, and what Emily wasn't. Tristan would have to leave and at this point that would devastate Emily. **

Allison squeezed his shoulder with a reassuring smile. Tristan had been right, she had only been dead and an angel for a short amount of time, a second compared to Tristan's time, but the way she melded to the role seemed as if she had been born into it. It was almost as if her human life had been nothing but a jumping point to join the celestial host, as if it could never have been any other way.

"John, the heavens have a way of working things out, even if you don't understand the way they worked. It's the proverbial door and window."

**Tristan hadn't really heard anything John had said but he heard Allison's words. He looked at John and looked at Sarah. He looked down at Emily. Tristan wasn't even sure Emily understood what he was. Emily looked at him and looked back at Allison. She didn't understand, but she knew he was like Allison. He wouldn't stay. It wouldn't be forever like it was with Sarah and Sam, or Alex and Dean. Emily looked over at Tristan with tears in her eyes. "Shh," he whispered wiping away her tears. Tristan took her tiny frame into his arms and held her tight. "I'm not going anywhere Emily." He held her tightly and looked at Sarah. "I'm staying Emily, don't worry. I'm staying."**

**8**

Sarah left Sam's arms, where she had temporarily embedded herself since Dean was busy staying beside Alex. Her eyes studied the fragile girl that she had come to love as her own sister, and the man that had done so much to save them all. She thought back, not bothering to shield her mental thoughts, to everything they had gone through since the crash. All of them changed in so many ways, pushed to their limits, taken to the edge of who they were and back again. She herself, the pacifist, the mediator, the heart of the group, had been forced to kill and to go to extremes she never would have thought possible. There was a stain on her heart that she was sure would heal in time, but for Emily, whether the girl realized it or not, she needed Tristan to truly finish her journey of healing. She knew that she had to understand the sacrifice that Tristan had made for her, in order to understand the depth of his love.

She caught his gaze again, sensing the power still inside him, knowing what had happened and that through it all he had retained his abilities. She knew he had heard her thoughts so she said nothing. If he wanted her to speak up, to explain, to offer anything at all then she would.

**Tristan looked over at John, then at Sam. He glanced over at Dean and Alex before his gaze turned back to Sarah. He held Emily tight, feeling her body shake. She was scared, hurting. How long had she held this in? How long had they been gone? Tristan looked down at Emily and tucked her hair behind her ear again. "What's wrong?" Emily said nothing. She just collapsed in his arms. "Shhh," he whispered holding her tight. Tristan closed his eyes. It was obvious to everyone who understood what he did, why he did it. He was sure it was obvious to Allison and Sarah that Tristan needed Emily almost as much as she needed him. She was so small in comparison to him. He held the small girl and looked to the others. "I'm not going back," he said simply. **

**There was a hint of regret in his voice, of pain. Part of him wanted to go back with Allison. To be what he had been for thousands of years. He wasn't entirely sure how to live in this world. But Emily outweighed all of that. He would give up anything for her. Tristan looked at Sam then down at Dean. He didn't know what else to say. Tristan picked up Emily and sat down on the bed next to her. She was still exhausted from her ordeal. Tristan still blamed himself for not being able to save her from that. John looked at Tristan in amazement. He wondered what Tristan meant by that but part of him understood. He couldn't believe the sacrifice he was willing to make for Emily. John knew then that he had been wrong about Tristan. The room around them was deathly silent. **

"So," Sam asked enthusiastically. "Who brought the beer?"

**Tristan looked over at Sam and laughed. "I thought that was Dean's responsibility," he said with a laugh. Tristan looked down at Emily and found she was asleep. He sighed and set her gently on the bed. Then he stood and walked over to Alex and Dean. "She'll be all right Dean," he said softly. He sighed and knelt in front of him. "And I really think it was you that brought her back. She fought so hard for you," he said softly. Tristan stood and looked at Allison. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "You should probably get going," he said with a sigh. He gave her a small nod of approval. A little sign that he was proud of her and she did well. Then Tristan looked over at Sam and Sarah. "You two have to watch what you do around her," he said motioning to Emily. **

**"She's impressionable," he said with a laugh. It was true though. Tristan wondered if she only kissed him because she had seen Sarah and Sam do it. Well if there was any relationship he'd want Emily to imitate it was Sarah and Sam's. **

"Hey," Sarah said defensively. "We don't require a separate room like some people we know." She cast a glance Dean's way and the older Winchester held up his hands in surrender, laughing.

**"Yeah, you two," he said looking at Dean and Alex. "You watch yourselves around her." Tristan laughed and looked back at Allison. So much weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wasn't sure if that was because the demon they spent twenty two years hunting was finally dead, or if it was because he was no longer the guardian of so many. Tristan looked at Alex and Dean and sighed. Then he turned back to Emily, who had woken up. "Nice job guys you woke her up," he teased. Tristan sat on the bed next to her and held her in his arms.**

**Emily looked up at him then over at Alex. She stood from her position on the bed and slowly walked over to the other. Emily sat down next to Dean and took Alex's hand. The look in her eyes was unmistakable. Alex had become a sort of role model for Emily. She was strong and courageous. She leaned her head against Dean's shoulder and held Alex's hand. Dean sighed and put an arm around the small girl that had become his sister. "Will she wake up?" Emily asked. It was one of the first full, correct sentences that Emily had said in a very long time.**

"Yes," Allison replied, coming forward for the first time. "If you ask me, my twin should have been dead a long time ago causing all sorts of hell up there." She laughed, knowing it was true. Alex could never settle for rules and order. "But some of you just won't let her die in peace. And for that I'm grateful. I'm sure Tristan can tell you about her newfound powers. Not to say the demon within is gone, it will never be, but she's going to live through this too."

**Emily looked up at Allison when she spoke. She turned her head to the side. For some reason Emily had never really fully noticed that Allison was an almost exact copy of Alex. It wasn't until now that she realized it. "Dark and light," she said softly. "Fire and ice. Good and evil," she whispered. "Always balanced." Emily looked down at Alex then up at Allison. "Balance." Emily's words didn't make much sense. When she spoke without thinking her words rarely did. She spoke of the relationship between Allison and Alex, but more than that between good and evil in the world and Alex and the demon within. Emily understood much more than she let on.**

Allison caught on to her words, understanding the girl's seemingly nonsensical reasoning. "Exactly. And in the end, everything will balance out. You'll see."

**"It was always going to happen," she said softly. "They lost the demon, and you lost Tristan." In many ways they didn't lose Tristan because he was still on the side of good and could still take care of him. He wasn't an angel anymore and this was the first sign that Emily understood that. For the longest time Emily seemed naive. The people in her town spoke of how bright she was but she had never really shown that until now. She understood so much more than she let on. "Balance," she whispered. Emily looked down at Alex then up at Dean. They were balanced. Sam and Sarah were balanced. They fit together perfectly, made for each other. Emily's gaze slowly turned towards Tristan. Tristan was just as jaded as Emily was innocent. Balance. She slowly looked up at John.**

**She had never heard either of the boys speak of their mother except for the fact that the same demon killed her. She studied John for a long time. By analyzing John's personality she was able to figure out what Mary might have been like. She smiled at John and looked back down at Alex. "Where did these come from?" she asked pointing to the blisters.**

**Tristan sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "The demon took me somewhere it thought I wouldn't be able to fight," he said simply. "It thought it could intimidate me with the fires of Hell." Tristan smiled. "Those will heal in time as well." He looked at Allison and smiled. "You really should get going," he said softly. "I don't know how I can thank you enough for what you've done, for them, for me." He smiled and rose to his feet once more. Tristan gave her another hug. "Maybe you can come by when Alex wakes up," he said simply.**

"She's my twin," Allison said simply. "I always come by."

Allison stepped into the center of the room as a soft glow enveloped her. She looked directly at Emily with a gentle smile on her face. "I hope you know that we're not the bad guys now. At the very least, I hope I taught you that."

**Emily looked over at her when she spoke. So many had tried to tell her that she wasn't the devil's child and it took this for her to realize it. Emily slowly nodded. A small smile appeared on her face while her eyes watered a little. This was all so overwhelming for her. The feelings, the events. So much had happened in the last few months. She didn't know how to cope with it. Emily had been asleep, and alone for most of her life. The concept of having people around her that wanted her there was still so foreign to her. **

Allison nodded at the girl and accepted the tight hug that Sarah offered her. She kissed her younger sister's forehead and bent forward to whisper in her ear. Sarah turned away with a smile and went back to join Sam on the bed. Allison let the light envelope her, disappearing in a swirl of lights.

Sarah cast a glance around the motel room at each of her new family members, and the one old, before painting a wry grin on her face. This was it. She was sure that in the days to come they would stand together, a unified front, a family, against whatever would come. And during all of this emotional upheaval, only one thought wouldn't leave her mind.

"We're gonna need a bigger motel," she told them.

**9**

**Tristan laughed and nodded. "No kidding," he said with a laugh. Emily sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Dean sat by Alex who lay on the other bed. John stood in the middle of the room. Sam was on the other bed with Sarah and Tristan stood against the opposite wall as Emily. He looked over at her as she glanced out the window next to her. She was still so detached from the rest of her surroundings. "So how should we split this up," he asked looking down at Sarah.**

"Ummm . . .according to whose sleeping and who isn't. Emily, you should go to the other room and lay down for a bit. I know you're tired. I guess Dean and Alex can go in there too."

**Emily turned toward Sarah when she heard her name. She looked at Dean and Alex then back at Sarah. She shook her head, trying to tell them she wasn't tired. However there were dark circles around her eyes, signaling her need for rest. Tristan sighed. He walked over to her and helped her up. "You go in there and lie down all right? You need rest Emily." Emily shook her head quickly. She was still afraid of being told to sleep. Sleeping held no fear to her but when someone told her to sleep she was afraid she wouldn't wake up. Tristan held her close. "Nothing's going to happen to you. Don't worry. No one will hurt you. You need to rest though Emily." He helped her into the other room. Followed by Dean carrying Alex.**

**Tristan led Emily into the room next door that they had before the group had split up. Emily crawled into one of the beds and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Tristan smiled and covered her up. He ran his hand gently over her face and kissed her forehead. Then he turned back to Dean as he carried Alex in. Tristan turned to face Dean and he sighed. "Dean," he said quietly. There was so much guilt in his voice. "I never meant for any of this to happen," he said quietly. "And about what I did to Alex," he whispered. Tristan was referring to the lighthouse and the hotel when he came close to raping her. He was also referring to when he brought the demon out in her. "I can't begin to say how sorry I am."**

"Hey man," Dean said after a moment, setting Alex down and covering her up in the same fashion as Tristan had done to Emily. "We all did things we're not proud of."

**"I know," he said. He still felt the slightest bit of anger to know what Dean had done to Emily. Especially after what her father had done to her. Tristan sighed. "But I know how you feel about her Dean and," he sighed and looked down. "I know how Emily feels about you. And I don't want some animosity to ruin Emily's progress." He sighed and looked back at the sleeping beauties in front of him. "I just keep wondering what would have happened if I couldn't get her back. I was terrified I would have to come back and tell you, tell Sarah that I had to kill her." Tristan sighed in relief. "It was you," he said simply. "It was you that made her fight so much, you and Sarah."**

"Maybe," Dean conceded. "But she's a fighter in general. Have you ever been punched by this girl?" He laughed but it quickly faded. "You did the best you could. And you brought her back, so what else can I ask for? We were all duped by a demon and we can't change that. We found our dark sides. Now we move on."

**He sighed and looked over at Emily. "I don't know if she can," he said softly. Tristan worried so much for the things that Emily didn't say. She was a master of hiding her emotions and masking them with confusion and innocence. "That's not the first time something like that has happened to Emily," he said simply. "I'm just worried. I'm worried that she's holding too much in. She looks up to you and... and you have to admit you're a little emotionally challenged," Tristan said with a small laugh. "I'm worried that she'll do the same thing. It works for you but Emily isn't like you." He sighed and looked over at Alex. "Yeah, I brought her back," he said distantly. Sometimes he wasn't so sure he did anything. He wondered if she would have found her way back regardless.**

Dean stood there for a moment, trying to read Tristan's face. "Look," he said finally. "I'm not good at this . . .stuff. Chick flick moments, not really my thing. But Emily's a tough cookie and now she's got a family and you. She'll find her way back. And I know the girls will help her. She can take after Sarah, because I really don't think the world needs another Alex."

**Tristan laughed and nodded. "I think it might be a little late for that," he said with a laugh. He sighed and watched Emily sleep peacefully. "She's lucky you found her," he said simply. "Her fate would have been much worse if you hadn't." Tristan wasn't about to forget the sacrifice Dean made for Emily either, killing a man for a girl he hardly knew. Tristan sighed and conceded to the fact that Dean wasn't good at emotional talking. Tristan looked over at Alex. "She'll wake up soon, you should probably be there." With that Tristan turned and headed out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and turned. "And remember Emily's here so you two keep it down," he said with a laugh.**

Dean saluted him as he walked out the door and lay down quietly next to Alex. He knew that from now on everything would be different, but a part of him knew it would be good for all of them. Then he thought about it. "Oh great," he muttered. "Now I have to wrestle six people for the shower."

Alex opened her eyes and stared into a white plaster ceiling. She realized that she was in a motel room and the faint memory of seeing Dean's face over her own came back to her. She rolled over and found him sleeping soundly next to her. Her hand found his face and she stroked his jaw gently, with more care than she knew she had in her. It felt good to be beside him again after so long a time apart. It felt good and it felt right, something she realized she never wanted to change. Her wounds were completely healed and she felt stronger than ever, as if her reflexes could compare to the speed of lightning striking the ground and her strength to that of a giant. The powers she had retained from her demonic half pulsed through her, throbbing faintly. At the same time, she had never felt more control in her life. It was as if the demonic part of her had receded so far down that its voice could no longer be heard. The constant struggle seemed to be a thing of the past, but she wasn't ready to call it a victory just yet. She knew that it would rise up again someday, maybe sooner, probably later. When it did she would be ready for it. What had happened over the last few weeks would never happen again. She sat up, the movement fluid and swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand up in the darkness and stretch. Another shape caught her eye on the other bed and she turned slightly to make out Emily.

**Emily slept peacefully, something she hadn't truly done since Sam and Dean first found her. She had been asleep for a few hours. Tristan had left and was in the other room. The faint sound of moving woke her from her sleep. Emily rolled over so she was facing Alex. Emily opened her eyes slowly. When Emily finally realized who was standing in front of her she sat up slowly. Emily didn't say anything, she simply hugged her knees to her chest and watched Alex silently.**

Alex watched the girl sit up without a word and hug her knees to her chest. Mentally she prayed that she was coming out of her shell, because she didn't know how much patience she held right now for stuttering but all the same Emily was family now and she would deal with what she had to. She turned to face the girl, blue eyes glittering in the faint light from the moonlight piercing through the blinds with determination. She didn't know what to say so she just stood there, waiting.

**Emily looked away when Alex's gaze met hers. Emily glanced up at her nervously. She was worried just for a moment that it wasn't the Alex that Dean spoke so highly of. She was worried it was the demon that tore Dean's heart out. There was a look in Alex's eyes that told Emily that it was her and that made the small, fragile girl smile. She looked over at Dean, sleeping peacefully. "He was worried," she said softly. Her voice was still so soft you almost couldn't hear it but at least she was speaking fluently.**

"I'm sure," she conceded. "He should know better than to worry about me."

**Emily nodded and looked over at Dean. "He was scared," she whispered. Dean never expressed those feelings but Emily, like Sarah seemed to know. Now Emily didn't have the empathic powers that Sarah had she could still tell that he was afraid. Emily lowered her head. Part of her understood what Alex had done for her. She looked up at her and was silent for a long time but it looked like she would speak. "I'm sorry," she said softly. Part of her knew that what the demon had done wasn't her fault but she was apologizing for what she did, and what she let Dean do to her.**

"Not your fault," Alex said briskly. "You above all need to know that. I already do. Bad things happened to us all, and all of us did things we shouldn't have. The trick is just to move on."

**Emily lowered her gaze once more. She nodded distantly, only vaguely hearing what Alex was saying. She was trapped inside her thoughts and her guilt. Guilt she would let no one see though she knew Sarah was aware. Then Alex said to move on and Emily looked up at her quickly. "How?"**

"Just let it go. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I should know. If you dwell on it then it will slow you down, devour you from within, and destroy any chance at happiness and a solid relationship with anybody that you might have," Alex said simply.

**Emily looked at her as if she were speaking a foreign language. She didn't understand at all what Alex was talking about. Just let it go? How do you let something like that go? She could relate now with John much more. She saw everything she had done and it haunted her, terrified her. Emily looked away slowly, afraid to admit how much she hurt. She didn't understand pain or guilt. Emily had never done anything to feel guilty for. Even when she was constantly being blamed for her mother's death, she never felt guilty.**

Alex sighed and paced the room until she found her cigarettes lying in a dresser drawer. She lit one and inhaled before facing Emily again. The girl's pain could be felt next door most likely and Alex didn't have to be psychic to sense that. She cocked her head to the side, studying Emily, before asking, "What's got you so upset?"

**Emily looked over at Dean. She wasn't sure what to say. How did she say it right without sounding crazy? She wanted to much to sound like she learned something, like she was getting better. She didn't know how to explain to her what she was feeling. "It won't go away," she said softly, still looking at Dean. "What he did, the look in his eyes the screaming." She closed her eyes and hugged her knees tighter to her chest. The incident on the beach brought back memories of her father that haunted her for most of her adult life. **

Alex sighed again and pushed herself from the dresser to move across the room and next to Emily in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Her speed shocked even her; it must have been something else she stole from her completely demonic half that she hadn't gotten control of yet.

"Whoa," she said, stopping next to the younger girl. "That was cool. A little weird, but cool. Look, I can't help you if you don't tell me exactly what you want me to know and help you with. I'm not psychic like my sister. I throw things, I punch things, I kill things and that's what I do. So you'll have to be more specific."

**Emily didn't want to remember those things but Alex said she could help. Maybe she could help make them go away. Emily closed her eyes as a couple of tears fell down her face. "Every... every night," she whispered. "I ask him to stop, I'd beg, I'd plead." Emily trembled slightly at the thought. "It won't go away." She covered her ears as if trying to block out some sound. Emily was strong, very strong but there were a lot of things in her life she hadn't dealt with. Her father being one of them.**

Alex blew out a breath and slowly took Emily's hand. A tiny charge of electricity crackled at the touch, briefly lighting the girl's face but doing her no harm. "You're talking about the man you called your father, aren't you?"

**Emily glanced over at Alex and nodded slowly. She understood but she didn't know how to do that. It didn't make sense to her. Emily couldn't wrap her mind around it. Emily looked over at Dean and smiled, remembered the night her father died. The shot was deafening right by her head but she was fine. The look in his eyes, that look of determination. She had never felt safe before, not until she met him. Even when she was with Jim she didn't feel safe. Besides Dean the only person she felt safe with was Tristan. Emily sighed and lowered her head. "When will I know if I let it go? How will I know the dreams will go away?"**

"You'll know when you can think about it, remember it, and it doesn't hurt. When you realize that it made you stronger and that's one more thing you lived through. When you can trust another human being that you've never met without thinking they're going to hurt you and when you close your eyes you no longer see his face. That's when you'll know."

**"I thought it went away," she said softly. "I stopped thinking about it. I had Dean. I... I trusted you, at the crash," she said softly. She had been afraid of Alex at first that's true, she still trusted her to some degree. "But then it all came back," she whispered. Emily knew what sparked it and she tried so hard not to blame Dean. She knew it wasn't his fault and what she did to him after was far worse. She was the reason he almost lost Alex for good. Emily didn't think that guilt would ever go away. She had been the cause of so much pain.**

"The thing is, Emily, none of what happened is your fault. A demon controlled Dean and Tristan. I chose to let the demon take me so that all of this could end, and as we've all seen by now, I'm Supergirl. I catch bullets in my teeth and eat them for breakfast," she laughed. Her smile was sincere as she held Emily's stare. "Besides, I got presents for all of this. And so did you. You got a family. People who love you and care about you no matter what happened in the past, or what happens in the future. That's what family is and you have that now. So you don't have to go through this alone."

**Emily smiled and actually laughed. She had forgotten what it was like to laugh. She took a moment to wonder if she even knew what it was like. But for once she didn't dwell on her past. "Does Dean know you hog the bathroom," she said with a laugh. She wasn't completely asleep earlier when she heard him make a remark about sharing the bathroom. Emily smiled at Alex and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "He likes you a lot," she said as her gaze moved to rest on Dean. Emily sighed and yawned. She was exhausted and unlike Alex she needed time for her body to fully heal from the physical and emotional trauma the last few weeks had caused.**

Alex stroked her hair and gently lay her back down on the pillow. "I don't know if Dean knows or not, but he'll find out soon enough. Now get some sleep. We'll go for a family breakfast in the morning so we can argue over who gets the buffet line first."

**Emily smiled and laughed again. She let Alex set her head down on the pillow. Emily looked up at Alex, like a child looking at an older sister. "Take care of him," she whispered before drifting off to sleep again. Her dreams were haunted by terrible memories of her father but she had learned to hide them and mask them with a seemingly peaceful sleep.**

Alex smiled and returned to the dresser to withdraw another cigarette, this time moving at normal speed instead of hyper-speed. She kept watch over Emily as she fell asleep, knowing that in time her wounds would heal and she would stand stronger than she ever thought possible. Alex lit the cigarette and watched the end burn as silence descended once again on the motel room.

**10**

**Tristan spent the next few hours in the other room explaining what happened to Sarah, John and Sam. He told them about the fight in the woods, that it was where Dean first broke through to her. Then he told them about the trip to hell. He told them how hard she fought for control of her body and how ironic that the one place she was able to get a firm hold on the body was where the demon should have been much stronger. Tristan told them about Taylor and what became of her in the end. Finally he told them specifically the choice he had made.**

**When he finished with that he could see they were exhausted. He let them all sleep and headed back to the room with Alex, Dean, and Emily in it. He knocked on the door softly, but assumed they were all asleep so he entered the room. Tristan was shocked to find Alex was awake. He looked over at Emily she wasn't covered anymore. She had woken up while he was gone. Then Tristan closed the door behind him and looked over at Alex. "How are you feeling?"**

"Pretty good," she replied absently, eyes still on Emily. "Considering I've been to hell and back."

**Tristan laughed and took a seat on the bed next to Emily. "She woke up?" He sighed and looked down at her, brushing her hair out of her face. Tristan's gaze returned to Alex and he sighed once more. She was a difficult person to talk to. "You did good," he said quietly. "And... and I want to apologize for... for what I did to you."**

Alex waved a hand in the air as if swatting away a pesky fly. "I don't know why you're bringing that up again. It's called moving on. You should try it sometime. I did."

**Tristan sighed and nodded slowly. "How long have you been awake?" He looked down at Emily, who stirred slightly in her sleep. Tristan stood for a moment to cover her up before sitting next to her again. "I told the others what happened."**

"I don't know how long I've been awake," she replied. "And I'm sure that was a fascinating bedtime story."

**Tristan laughed and nodded. "How's she doing," he asked quietly. When he entered the room he saw Alex watching her so he assumed she woke up while Alex was awake. Emily didn't talk to him. She didn't let him know how she was, what she was feeling or thinking. For some reason though he thought she might tell Alex or Sarah.**

"She'll live," Alex replied vaguely. "She just needs to learn how to move on, like somebody else I know."

**"Sometimes it's not that easy," he said simply. Tristan sighed and looked down at Emily. "She looks up to you," he said with a small laugh. "That can't possibly be a good thing." Tristan smiled at her. Things were still quite awkward between them. The demon inside her fueled an ancient hatred between them but Tristan wasn't an angel anymore. Tristan worried there would still be signs of that hatred. "You should get cleaned off," he said with a laugh. "You look like hell."**

Alex smirked. "Possibly because . . .oh, I don't know . . .I was in hell? I guess they forgot to put 'bring your own sunscreen' in the tourist guide. And thanks, you're such a sweetie," she said sarcastically. "So do you."

**"No, I look great," he said with a laugh. "Seriously you should probably get cleaned up. And I only say that because that was your last chance for hot water," he said with a laugh. Tristan stood and glanced over at her. "Ten, nine, eight..."**

**"**Right," she said. "Help yourself, buddy. I'm going for food."

**Tristan laughed. He reached into his pocket and tossed her a ten dollar bill. "Pick me up something?" He realized that he hadn't eaten in several days. He didn't need the food before. Tristan sighed. He grabbed some of his clothes out of the bag he dropped on the floor when he brought Emily in. Tristan walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He removed his clothing, much to the protests of his aching muscles and turned on the water. Then he got in the shower and pulled the dark, cloth shower curtain closed. Tristan ran his hands through his hair letting the hot water massage his aching muscles.**

Alex went to the motel room door, opened it and closed it to make sure Tristan thought she had left. She tucked the bill into her back pocket and walked across the room without a sound. When she reached the bathroom door she focused, phasing out of the motel room and reappearing on the bathroom tile floor in a black cloud of smoke that rematerialized into her body. She held out a hand and a sharp crackle of electricity with low voltage snaked from her hand to the shower head, giving Tristan a nice jolt. She phased back out before she started laughing and gave herself away.

**"SON OF A BITCH," he shouted, most likely waking up everyone within a three mile radius, when the electricity jumped from the shower head to his body. He stuck his head out of the shower. "ALEX!" Tristan knew it had to be her. The electricity was a dead giveaway. He shook his head, but couldn't fight the small smile on his face. He would carefully plot his "revenge". Tristan finished his shower and got dressed. He came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. Emily and Dean were still asleep. He looked down at Emily and smiled. He lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, waiting for Alex to return.**

Alex pulled back up to the parking lot without slowing down and hit the brake, swinging into her parking place with neat precision before shutting off the purring motor. She almost didn't want to get out of the car. She thought seriously about setting the food by the door and getting back into her Mustang to tear up the highway some more. She found complete freedom in driving, as if she could outrun her problems by taking the speedometer off the charts. She sighed and shook her head, pulling the keys from the ignition and slipping them into her pocket as she climbed out. With the bag of food in her hand for Tristan she opened the motel room door and entered the room. She decided she would be back out on the highway within ten minutes, after she gave the food to Tristan.

**Tristan looked up when he heard the roar of her engine and the sound of the tires. He rolled his eyes and sat up slowly as she entered the room. "You're a bitch," he said simply as he took the bag of food. He couldn't help but laugh about what she did. "I just thought I'd let you know, in case no one has." Tristan took out a Big Mac and some fries. Apparently the smell was strong enough to wake up Emily because she sat up and looked at him. Tristan looked over at her then at his food. "No way," he said with a laugh. But he couldn't resist the puppy dog look in her eyes so he handed her the fries. Tristan looked over at Alex. "Don't even think about it," he said quickly before she could make any comments.**

Alex held up her hands and laughed. "I'm not thinking about it. I'm glad you had a nice shower. Now, I'm going. Me, car, open highway, sound barrier to break."

**Emily looked up at Alex quickly when she mentioned the car. There was an eager, almost excited look in her eyes when Tristan looked at her. "You have got to be joking," he said with a sigh. Tristan rolled his eyes and looked over at Alex. "Apparently someone wants to go with," he said with a smile. Emily nodded quickly. She would have spoken if her mouth was full of fries.**

Alex smiled. She pulled the keys from her pocket and jangled them cheerfully. "Come on honey. Leather seats are so much better than fries anyway."

**Emily jumped to her feet and searched the room for her shoes but then quickly decided that she didn't need them anyway. Then she realized she didn't have them. She had been barefoot on the beach when the demon took her. Did she do everything barefoot? Emily shrugged the thoughts away and headed out the door with Alex. "Fine, more food for me then," Tristan said with a smile. Emily simply shrugged, she obviously didn't care about the food anymore. Tristan smiled as they walked out the door. At least she was happy.**

Alex climbed into the Mustang and slammed the door shut. The interior was black leather and blue, red, and green lights glowed softly from the replaced stereo system. Bars of neon blue and black beamed out from under the dashboard, lighting up the floorboards softly. The stereo switched on as the car roared to life and displayed the name of the song playing, the artist, the time of the track and then the stereo's equalizer. Alex never felt better than when she was in her car. She missed her Nova horribly, but this Mustang was a pretty good car too. Especially since she had it tricked out and the governor removed.

"Seatbelt honey," Alex said, turning around to make sure the coast was clear behind her. "And I don't have any oh-shit bars, so you'll just have to deal with it."

Alex threw the car into reverse while hitting the gas and the car shot from the parking space. Alex spun the wheel and the car replied by doing an about turn abruptly, the front end swinging around smoothly to face the motel exit.

**Emily climbed in the car and looked around taking it all in. When Alex spoke she buckled her seatbelt. Then she cast a confused glance at Alex. "What's that," she asked softly. She found out quickly what Alex meant by that when Alex backed out of the spot and turned quickly. Emily was sitting with her knees hugged to her chest. An advantage of being as thin and small as Emily was, was that she could sit like that almost anywhere. Her tiny body was thrown around but she didn't seem too traumatized by it. As they tore out of the parking lot she saw Tristan run out of the room. He yelled something but she couldn't hear it.**

Alex pushed the car onto the highway, heading away from town, completely ignoring Tristan in the rearview mirror. The stereo played a heavy beat softly in the background as Alex rolled down her window to light a cigarette.

"You look better," she said finally, completely oblivious to the fact that they were doing well over ninety already. She was in such total control of the car, taking the turns as though she could predict them before they came up, that the car seemed to be just an extension of her own muscles. "How are you feeling now?"

**Emily tore her gaze from what was whipping past them in the mirror to look at Alex. She was quiet for a moment. "Better," she said softly. She didn't mention the dreams that still haunted her. Right now she wasn't asleep so she didn't have to worry about them. She was safe while she was awake. Emily looked over at Alex. "Will you teach me?" she asked quietly. She knew how angry Tristan would be if he knew but Emily wanted to be like the others and that included knowing what the others knew.**

Alex grinned. She slowed the car down on the deserted highway and pulled over to the shoulder, slipping off her seatbelt. "Trade places," she instructed.

**"No no," she said quickly. She didn't mean right then. Emily was only half awake and she couldn't see for shit in the dark. She shook her head quickly; there was a small look of fear in her eyes. Emily lowered her head and glanced back at Alex. She didn't even know where to start when driving. She took driver's ed in school but only because it was required for her to graduate. She didn't remember any of it.**

"Emily," Alex said patiently. "We're on a highway. There is no other traffic. The only thing to worry about is the field, and if you end up there we'll just do donuts."

**Emily bit her lip nervously before finally unbuckling her seatbelt. She looked at Alex and swallowed hard as she slowly opened the door. "But... but I don't want to... but what if... what if I'm really bad?"**

Alex opened her own door and met the girl at the back of the Mustang. The engine growling softly like an eager panther ready for the kill was the only other sound in the silence of the night. The moon was bright, washing the fields to their sides in silver light and making the highway glow slightly. "You won't be. We'll take it slow. You'll be fine. Besides, there aren't any bridges around so we won't be joining my Nova. Just listen to me, and you'll be okay."

**Emily got out of the car and stopped in front of Alex at the back. She nodded slowly, wishing she had the confidence in herself that Alex had in her. Emily climbed in the driver's seat and closed the door. She put her seatbelt on and waited for Alex. She looked in front of her and conveniently the memories came back to her. It was the only time she was glad her mind worked like that, bringing back old memories when she had long since forgotten them. She could do it almost on command which was nice. Emily waited for Alex to get her seatbelt on before pressing her foot down on the break and put it into drive. She looked over at Alex and waited for a word from her before doing anything else.**

Alex nodded at the girl. "Put your foot on the gas slowly. And pull back onto the highway. Take your time until you feel comfortable."

**Emily took several deep breaths and closed her eyes, but she quickly opened them again. She tended to close her eyes to remain calm but in this situation she couldn't do that. Emily slowly released her foot on the brake and pressed down on the gas. She turned the wheel and pulled back up onto the highway. Emily was an extremely gifted student, she always had been. For someone who had hardly ever even been in a car she was driving quite well. She got the car up to sixty before getting a little nervous. It took her a moment to get used to it but once she did it was as if she had been driving for years. She didn't go nearly as fast as Alex though.**

Alex smiled and patted Emily on the leg with a grin on her face. "Tristan is so going to kill me."

**11**

Alex pulled the car back into the parking space with a smile on her face. She had never seen Emily so happy in a long time. The girl's eyes sparkled and her face was flushed with excitement. She shut down the engine as dawn broke over the horizon and slid out of the car. She was glad to see Emily getting stronger, more confidant in herself, and was starting to realize just what an amazing young woman she really was. Alex followed the excited girl up to the motel room door and heard the voices of Dean and Tristan inside, wide awake and up with the sun obviously.

**Emily got out of the car excitedly. She was going on and on about driving and the speed. She had the window open for most of it and love the feel of her hair blowing in the wind. Her smile was wide; she had never smiled like this in her life. Emily opened the door and saw that both Tristan and Dean were awake. "Tristan, Tristan," she said excitedly. "Guess what, Alex let me drive!"**

**Tristan had been worried sick about them. They were gone for hours. Dean told him not to worry and he was sure they were fine. He was more worried about Emily getting scared than he was about her getting hurt. He knew they wouldn't get hurt. When they came in the room Tristan stood quickly and shot Alex an angry glare. He wrapped his arms around Emily when she walked over to him.**

**She was smiling, and speaking for that matter. She was speaking very clearly and he could hear her voice. She was loud, well not really loud but audible at least. He was amazed. Then she said Alex let her drive and he became angry once more. "Alex what the hell were you thinking," he snapped. "Dean," he said looking over at his new found friend. "I am going to kill your girlfriend. I mean really this time," he said glaring at Alex. "First the shower and now this. Are you trying to kill me?... Don't answer that."**

"Well look who woke up Cranky The Bear," Alex said with a laugh. She couldn't take her eyes off the sight of Emily so alive, even to meet Tristan's angry glare. "What are you gonna do? Ground me?"

**"Maybe," he snapped. He looked down at Emily and saw her smile fade. It was obvious she didn't understand why he was upset. Tristan sighed and shook his head. "How'd she do?" he asked with a faint smile.**

**Emily's smile instantly reappeared. She jumped onto the bed, kneeling in front of him as he stood to the side. "It was awesome," she said excitedly. "There's so much power in that thing." Emily continued on for the next ten minutes about how much fun it was. Tristan wondered if she was even breathing. His eyes widened at how vocal she was.**

**She was talking so fast as well. Tristan was amazed. She finally stopped and looked over at Dean. She was breathing heavily, indicating that she hadn't been breathing while she spoke.**

Dean shrugged at Tristan and looked over at Alex who was leaning against the dresser as if nothing had happened. Alex pushed herself from the dresser and grabbed her duffel bag, smiling at Emily and then walking into the bathroom. A few seconds later Dean heard the sound of running water.

**The smile on her face was one of the most amazing sights Tristan had ever seen. "What did you give her," he asked, shouting at Alex in the bathroom. There was no reply from the half-demon though. Tristan smiled and looked at Emily.**

**"I told Alex we were gonna get you a new car so I could drive it," she said to Dean with a smile on her face. Emily got up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She almost knocked him over. "You're girlfriend's the greatest," she said. "I'm hungry."**

"Maybe we can just get you your own car," Dean said. "But right now we should go next door and see if the rest of our group is up. You can tell them all about it. I'm sure Sarah would love to hear it. We'll go get breakfast when we've used up all the hot water in the motel."

**Emily nodded quickly. She looked back at Tristan and he sighed. "I'm gonna change I'll meet you guys over there," he said simply. Emily shrugged once more and her and Dean walked out of the room. She started over with her story as they walked to the other room.**

**Dean knocked on the door and Sam opened it. His hair was a mess but he was awake. As Dean and Emily walked in they found that everyone was awake. Emily looked over at Sarah who was sitting on the bed. She ran over and jumped down, sitting next to her. "Alex let me drive," she said quickly. Again Emily went on her rant about how much fun it was. Dean closed the door and glanced over at his brother who stood watching Emily wide-eyed.**

Dean shrugged and offered him an all knowing, "Alex let her drive."

Back in the other room Alex relished the quiet that had been bestowed upon her by the departure of the others. She changed quickly, sliding into dark torn jeans and a simple black tank top. She brushed her tangled locks out quickly and threw her hair into a ponytail before sliding her clothes back into her bag. She would have to wash them later. She sat down on the toilet and slid her feet into her customary heeled boots, thinking back on Emily's 100-Watt smile as she had entered the motel room. Alex couldn't blame the girl. Driving was definitely on her top ten list of funnest things to do. She was glad that the experience had pulled Emily from her self-imposed shell.

Alex pushed the bathroom door open with duffel bag slung over her shoulder, surprised to see Tristan still in the room. She sighed in disappointment and dropped the bag onto the bed.

**"Nice to see you too," he said coldly as he threw his clothes into his bag. "What the hell were you thinking," he said harshly. "I understand it helped her. She's happy and that's great. But you could have died, the both of you." He sighed and shook his head. "Don't ever put her in danger like that again," he said as he grabbed his bag and opened the door of the hotel room.**

Alex laughed behind him. "You of all people should know I'm not going to let her die. You wanted to be so apologetic before, and now you're forgetting that I almost died for her."

In the other room Sarah watched Emily bounce up and down on the bed, wrapped in her excitement. Sarah grew giddy just watching her and feeling the girl's intense emotion bouncing off her and into Sarah. The older girl pulled Emily into a hug and her eyes shone with pride. "That's great Emily! We're definitely getting you your own car."

**"I never forgot Alex," Tristan snapped at her. He closed the door and turned back to her. "She's not like you. She's still so," he sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind," he said with a sigh. "I don't want to fight and ruin her moment. Let's just go get something to eat." Tristan opened the door and walked out of the room into the other one in time to hear Sarah say they get Emily her own car.**

**Emily's eyes widened with excitement. "Really?" she said with a smile. "Dean did you hear that?" Emily looked over at John. "Can I?" She smiled and looked at him as if he was always her father. It was as though she was born a Winchester.**

John smiled and nodded at the girl. He wasn't about to argue with Sarah. "Sure. But how about breakfast first?"

Sam laughed as he watched his fiancée with a protective arm wrapped around Emily and a sparkle in her eyes that signified she was happy for the first time since all this started. "That sounds like a master plan. I'm starving."

Emily smiled and nodded. She looked over at Sarah. "I'm hungry." Emily stood and looked over at John. He smiled back and gave his newfound daughter a hug. Emily looked at Sam and Dean and smiled. She didn't want to think of what her life would have been if it weren't for them. If only they had any idea how much both of them meant to her.

Sam smiled and looked at everyone. They were all packed and ready to go. "Well get your shoes on Emily," he said simply. "And we'll be ready to go."

Emily giggled to herself and looked over at Dean. "I left my shoes on the beach," she said with a laugh. Emily wondered if she was the only one that realized that as smart as the demon was, it wasn't smart enough to buy her shoes. She smiled and her face turned bright red. "What are we eating?"

The psychic vibe of a close knit family ran through the room as everyone announced simultaneously, "Food!"


End file.
